


Unending

by silentflux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: paliphrase, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has an eternity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending

_**FIC: Unending, PotC, Jack/Will**_  
Title: Unending  
Author: Andrea/silentflux  
Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner  
Rating: FRT  
Warnings: slight slashiness, drunkenness, spoilers for the third movie  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...unfortunately  
Prompt: Dancing in the moonlight. Jack/Will by [](http://thady.livejournal.com/profile)[**thady**](http://thady.livejournal.com/) , Round 4, December 13th  
Kink: intoxicated/altered states

A/N: Also written for my paliphrase challenge with the word "hope". It's not exactly kinky, but this is what came of it.

Summary: Will has an eternity...

~ * ~ * ~

Will sighed softly, leaning against the railing of the Flying Dutchman. He was tired, weariness sown into every muscle and bone, but he couldn't rest. His mind whirled and tumbled and tripped over the cause for his state: Elizabeth. Straightening slightly, he sighed again. It had been a few months since he'd last seen his wife. She'd commandeered the Pearl, much to Jack's chagrin, to come and track him down.

Elizabeth Turner had aged beautifully - strong and lean and fierce and loving. She'd filled out more with each child, but never once had she been anything but beautiful in his eyes. Just as gorgeous as their children. His son, the twins and his daughter were mischievous and willful and it had been all Elizabeth had been able to do to keep up with them. Of course, William, their eldest, was now a man with children of his own and Cara, Johnathan and Meredith were not far behind. He was a father - a grandfather. But he couldn't really feel any of it - his life was always so removed from them.

His lovely wife, for all her bluster, was not faring well. That was the reason she'd forced Jack to help her scour the ocean for him. She didn't think she'd make it to their next meeting on their beach. Breathing in the salt and freshness of the sea air, he cursed himself and his immortal body. What was the use of living so long if the death of his friends and loved ones was the only thing remaining to witness?

He'd missed so much. And even though he loved the sea and had a health respect for his duties as captain of such a fine vessel as the Flying Dutchman, he often wondered what it would have been like to watch his family grow. To have had those quiet peaceful and domestic moments that truly define family to him. All the things he'd missed growing up and once again missed out on with his own children. Elizabeth had done her best to ensure his children had known him, but it wasn't enough.

He'd subsisted these past thirty years on the memories of Elizabeth and their family from his one day on land and the periodic meetings at sea. Elizabeth's teasing smile and iron will, his children with their mischievous smirks and joyful laughter. All of those few precious moments danced through his memory, depressingly short but still just enough to make everything worth it. And now...

His day at port was fast approaching, and he was almost dreading it.

~ * ~ * ~

Will stumbled in the sand and fell back on his ass with an audible thump. Huh. Everything was taller from down here. He tipped his head back and took another long draw at the bottle, feeling the fiery liquid race down his throat. Rum. He loved rum. He blamed Jack for that vice.

Will didn't hear the footsteps or the jangle of charms behind him as the stars whirled and blurred pleasantly. "Hello, luv," came the quiet cheeky greeting. "Drinking all m' rum by y'self?"

"Yours?" Will slurred indignantly, blinking up at the pirate now looming in front - no, make that above him. "S'mine. I'm the cap'n now."

"Aye, Will," Jack murmured, something soft and understanding - something Will didn't want, something that slithered along his skin - in the other man's every move.

"Don't, Jack."

"I don't know what you'd be talking about, Will. I was just out, right as rain, when I tripped over another immortal soul who happened to have my rum," the pirate captain rambled, settling himself amiably next to the other man and Will could feel the air move with each exaggerated gesture, each breath and he couldn't decide whether Jack was better or worse company than the stars. He was certainly more confusing - even more so now that almost the entire bottle of liquor was gone.

"You know, I danced with Lizzie," Jack murmured, his words actually clearer now with alcohol. Of course, Will could never tell when he was drunk or sober, and he was definitely not in a state to judge.

"Why were you dancin' with m'wife?" he managed to ask, voice lazy, rolling with the sound of the waves. "Did I say y' could dance with m' Lizzie?"

"Ah, but there had been no having of the nuptials when we danced," Jack managed in his roundabout fashion. "Of course, we danced and then she burnt all the rum. Burnt it! All the rum!"

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me, Will?" the pirate answered. "She burnt all the rum! I woke up and the rum was gone into the fire!"

"You poor thing," Will finally offered, patting Jack's knee absently, not noticing how sharp eyes studied the movement.

"It was an undignified situation, but then it wasn't so much undignified as a threatening when the Commodore showed. And then, you know," Jack told him, shoulders shrugging. Will just nodded as if he was following the story, squirming in his dent in the sand trying to get more comfortable.

"Yeah. Hard to forget the days I ran with Captain Jack Sparrow," Will muttered darkly, eyes fluttering before focusing on one of the stars winking at him.

"Is it now?" Jack's sly tone had the younger man turning his head to look at him, studying him in the dim light of the fire and stars.

"Yeah," Will sighed, eyes blinking tiredly as he squirmed again, turning into the body heat next to him.

"Hmmm." Will felt the fingers in his hair and didn't think to protest as he drifted off to sleep, somewhat comforted that even though Elizabeth had left him, Jack never would. The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
